There exists conventional technology known as make-up simulation. Make-up simulation involves executing make-up processing with respect to a face image through image processing by using a computer, and thereby virtually simulating a make-up applied face. Make-up simulation involves extracting characteristic coordinates (for example, coordinates corresponding to the mouth, an eye, the nose, and the outline of the face) from the face image by applying recognition technology with respect to the face image, and compositing virtual cosmetic items (one example of which is a lipstick) with the face image through image processing based on the characteristic coordinates. In particular, displaying simulation results in real-time on a video showing a user's face achieves realistic make-up simulation allowing the user to feel as though he/she is actually wearing make-up in front of a mirror (see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, for example). Typically, a system for such make-up simulation includes a monitor viewable from the user, and a camera for producing images of the user's face. In such a system, the camera is typically located on top of the monitor or at a similar location.